Maple Syrup, Anyone?
by Cincinnatus C
Summary: Stupid funny one-shot sequel to "Harry Potter and the Curse of Manskiri." Truth or dare scenario, HarryGinny and RonHermione.


Yes, It's silly and pointless... but damned fun to write (and hopefully to read)!!!   
  
This is a SEQUEL to "Harry Potter and the Curse of Manskiri." You don't _have_ to read it first, but it's not a bad idea.  
  
  
  
"I am so bored," Ginny groaned.  
  
"I'd liven things up but Ron's right there and I'm rather enjoying being alive."  
  
Lavender hollered across the room: "Ginny, Harry, we're playing a game. Want to join?"  
  
"Yes!" Ginny answered immediately and then stared at Harry expectantly until he nodded. Ron glared at them.  
  
"I'm in too," Ron muttered. Hermione sighed and asked if she could play.  
  
"Of course, we've got an infinitely sided die!" Lavender answered.  
  
Harry looked around at the various players. Along with the two couples and Lavender were Parvati, Padma, Dean, Luna, Neville, and Neville's girlfriend, Amy. "What's the game?" he asked.  
  
"Truth or dare," Lavender said.  
  
Harry groaned. "Can I opt out?" he asked. Ginny glared at him.  
  
"No Harry, it's too late. You're all on the die and the game won't end until I say so," Lavender explained smugly.  
  
"Can't I just... not do it?"  
  
"Nope." Lavender's grin reminded Harry of a cat. A very evil, irritating cat. "It's _magical_ truth or dare," she said.  
  
Harry sighed and took a seat next to Ginny, putting an arm around her waist.   
  
"As originator, I start!" Lavender exclaimed and then rolled the die. "Luna..." Lavender shrugged, clearly a little disappointed. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Who do you like?"  
  
"Everyone. Well, not exactly. Of course I don't like You-know-who, or Snape, or the Snufflarflagus. But just about everyone else-"  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Lavender interrupted.  
  
"Well, then, you should have been more specific," Hermione said.  
  
Lavender didn't look convinced. Despite whatever hesitations she had, she replied "fine! Now you roll the die, Luna."  
  
It fell on Hermione.  
  
Luna asked "truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Are you a virgin?"  
  
"Yes! How could you--I wouldn't--you think--I--we-" Hermione broke off stuttering, looked at Ron, and blushed. She grabbed the die and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Hermione threw it it back to the ground. Ron.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Dare you to kiss me."  
  
Ron chuckled and obeyed. The other players waited, and then waited some more. Finally, Harry poked Ron in the ribs.  
  
"Roll."  
  
Ron sighed and rolled the die.  
  
"Ok, Neville... truth or dare?"  
  
Neville looked nervously around the circle. Amy gave him an encouraging smile. Neville sat pensively for a moment, the said "Tru--wait! Da--no. Wait. Yes. Yes, Dare. Dare."  
  
Ron scratched his head. "Er... what if I can't think of anything?"  
  
"You cede your question to the chair!" Lavender exclaimed happily.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
Lavender ignored him. "Neville, you're to go to McGonagall's room and profess your undying love to her!"  
  
Neville looked ready to faint. "But I don't..." Neville said as he glanced at Amy and then blushed.  
  
"Oh, honestly Neville, of course you don't! Who could go out with an old uptight witch like her anyway?" Lavender said.  
  
"That new defense against the dark arts teacher, I bet!" Ginny whispered to Harry.  
  
"No!" he exclaimed, quite a bit louder than he intended. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Er... yeah..." Harry looked around until he noticed how Neville was trembling. "It could be worse-- it could be Snape!"  
  
Lavender frowned. "I should have thought of that." She shrugged and started nudging Neville. He jumped up, worried that she would somehow manage to switch Snape for McGonagall. The other players followed him out towards McGonagall's room and hid as he knocked on the door. The Professor answered it, looking quite messy and a tad worried.  
  
"Neville, what's wrong?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Neville?"  
  
"Nothing... wr--wrong... Prof--professor...er..."  
  
"You are clearly here for some reason, Neville. What is it?"  
  
"Er...I... well... I need to... love, you see. I mean, I--profess--love--undying love--for... er... you." Neville appeared to be shrinking into the floor.  
  
McGonagall looked down at him, as stern as always. "Neville, don't worry. Whenever there is a game of truth or dare, I invariably recieve proposals of love. Teenage girls are not particularly original." Harry saw Ginny's eyes narrow in anger. McGonagall, of course, couldn't see Ginny's murderous glare so she continued. "I trust you've learned your lesson, Neville?"  
  
"Y--yes, professor."  
  
"Neville, keep your chin up. It could have been worse--a few unfortunate souls have been sent to Snape's doorstep." McGonagall snapped the door shut and the young wizards and witches all ran away as fast as their legs could carry them. When they had settled, Neville looked at the die uncomfortably. "Do I have to roll?"  
  
"Yes!" Lavender, the dictator, decreed. Amy patted Neville's back and he smiled at her weakly before rolling the die. It was Dean's turn.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
Neville looked at Dean, then at Lavender. "Can I... er... cede my dare to someone besides you?"  
  
Lavender frowned. "Anyone."  
  
"I cede my dare to," Neville looked down, "Dean."   
  
"What?" Lavender screeched.  
  
Neville continued to stare down until Amy gave him a little peck on the cheek. He looked up at her and smiled.   
  
Dean grinned and said: "Well, Dean my boy, I dare you to snap your fingers." Dean did so. "Now, then, time to roll!" Dean rolled. Harry gulped.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," Harry answered, recieving a bright grin from Ginny.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Ron!"  
  
"What?" Harry spat.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Harry eyed Ron warily. "Can't he just refuse to let me?"  
  
Lavender smirked. "No."  
  
Ginny laughed. Harry glared at her. "Shouldn't you be protesting?" he asked her.  
  
Ginny's giggles erupted even more loudly. "It's not like I consider Ron competition!" she howled in between laughs.  
  
"How about if you do it on my elbow or something?" Ron asked, perhaps even more upset than Harry.  
  
"If Luna's answer worked then that's got to work too!" Harry exclaimed. He gave Ron a peck on the elbow and rolled the die before another word could be spoken.  
  
Ginny was glad when her name came up... until she saw Harry's face. He was smirking evilly. Something was up. normally she would have picked dare without a second thought... and of course Harry knew that. He obviously he had something up his sleeve and Ginny didn't feel like letting him get his way.  
  
"Truth."  
  
If possible, his grin widened. "Got you."  
  
Ginny was most definitely scared. "Harry?" she squeeked.  
  
"What, exactly, are the details of the maple syrup dream (1)?"   
  
Hermione collapsed, overcome by giggles. Ginny sent her a withering glare--which Hermione ignored--and then turned on Harry. "Take it back!"  
  
"He can't!" Lavender crowed, clearly delighted.  
  
Ginny looked down at her feet nervously. "I won't," she insisted resolutely. The rest of the players watched as her face turned from red to purple. They assumed it was from embarassment until she started choking and shaking.  
  
Harry looked at Lavender "What the hell is going on?" He turned to Ginny and grabbed her chin. "Ginny, what's wrong? I'm sorry, I--Are you ok?" Ginny's hand darted out and she gave him a solid knock on the head. Despite the pain he felt Harry was rather relieved that Ginny was turning a more reasonable color.  
  
"No, I am not ok Harry Potter! Ooo--I am so angry with you!" Harry winced. Ginny coughed and looked down at her feet. "So... er... in my dream... yeah. Er... Harry and I are there-- no, I don't know where there is Parvati! It doesn't matter! Ok... so Harry is--is-" she closed her eyes "-naked." Harry moved to the other side of Ginny, putting some extra space between Ron and himself. Lavender, Parvati, and Padma giggled madly and urged Ginny to continue.  
  
"So where does the syrup come in?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, Harry!" Ginny closed her eyes again. "So--er--Harry was lying down--on his back-" Dean made a rude noise but became silent again as Ginny sent him her most potent glare "-and I had this bottle of maple syrup, and--I can't!" Ginny clamped her hands over her mouth but continued when she started turning purple again. "So, I sort of... drew... on Harry's--er--chest... with the--the syrup. You know--doodles. And then--and then-" Ginny covered her face with her hands "-I licked it off!"  
  
The three horrid girls--Ginny had determined they were utterly horrid over the course of her narration--were cackling like mad. In fact, even Hermione--who Ginny wasn't feeling particular happy with either--was giggling. Neville looked shocked. Ron looked more than shocked--he looked like someone had just dropped a bomb on his head. Harry was so embarassed that he almost wished he hadn't asked. Almost.  
  
Ginny picked up the die and hurled it at Harry's head--he was suddenly grateful for all that practice dodging bludgers in Quidditch. Harry winced when he heard it smash into the wall behind him. That was definitely intended to cause pain.  
  
Parvati scampered over to the die. She paled. "It's me!"  
  
Ginny glared at her. "Well?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Um... truth."  
  
Ginny sighed. "Cede my damned question to the chair."  
  
"Watch you mouth!" Ron warned.  
  
"Oh, bugger off."  
  
"Ginny!" Ron cried. He glared at Harry. "This is your fault."  
  
Lavender hushed him and after a moment's thought asked "who have you kissed--in Gryffindor. We don't want this to take all night."  
  
"Let's see, Dean, Seamus--ooo, Oliver Wood, that was lovely, four Weasleys-"  
  
"Four?" Hermione asked, eyeing Ron suspiciously.  
  
"Yes. Fred and George, Percy, and Ron."  
  
"Ron?" Hermione hissed dangerously.  
  
"She kissed me! I didn't want her to! It was a long time time ago! It was her fault!"  
  
Hermione seemed to accept this because she dropped the matter and they both turned to Parvati, who was still rattling off names. "Parvati, is there anyone in Gryffindor you _haven't_ kissed?" Hermione asked.  
  
Parvati thought for a moment. "Harry... and that's it!" She carefully looked Harry up and down. Ginny put her arms aound him possessively and glared at Parvati, who shrugged and rolled the die.  
  
"Dean, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to... ummmm..." suddenly, her face lit up and she exclaimed "eat a Bottom pop and then kiss Padma!"  
  
Dean shrugged, stood up, grabbed a Bottom Pop, and instantaneously had a bright shiny new donkey head. He grabbed Padma and pulled her onto her feet, then placed his arms around her waist and dipped her back, giving her a wet looking kiss in the process. Padma started screaming and hitting him. Dean dropped her. Everyone else laughed their heads off until Dean's head turned back and he rolled the die.  
  
Ginny hated that die.  
  
"Truth or dare?" he asked, an enormous grin plastered across his face.  
  
Ginny took a moment to think. There were rather a lot of dreams she didn't want anyone to know about, especially not her brother and Harry. What if he asked her if she had any worse dreams than the maple syrup one? The dares hadn't been too bad and Dean couldn't dare her to kiss anyone but Harry because then Harry would kill him.  
  
"Dare."  
  
Dean didn't even pause. He clearly knew exactly what he was going to say before she even answered.  
  
"I dare you to act out the maple syrup dream. Ummm... Harry should keep his pants on though."  
  
"What?" Ginny hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Dean shrugged. Lavender giggled mercilessly. Ginny's look of anger turned to a look of utter horror as she looked at each player in turn, hoping for an ally. Ron looked like a good bet--Ginny could swear she saw steam coming out of his ears.  
  
However, before either Ron or Ginny could conjure up a plan to stop the dare, Lavender said "you agreed to the game, Ginny. You can't back out now."  
  
Ginny looked at Harry, her expression devoid of any emotion except absolute shock.   
  
"But... act... out? With the--Here? In--In front of-" Ginny gulped nervously, "-people?"   
  
"You have to. It's part of the game. It's no fun if we can't see."  
  
"Lavender," Ginny stated. Lavender looked at her questioningly. "I despise you." Ginny glared, then suddenly her glare turned into a triumphant smile. "Wait! We don't have any maple syrup! Ha!"  
  
"Padma and I will go get some! Wait here!" Parvati squeeled.  
  
The two girls ran out. Ron watched them leave with disgust (no doubt Ginny would have been doing the same if she hadn't been occupied with dazedly staring at the wall). Ron turned to Dean. Then he looked at Harry. He glanced back at Dean. He was clearly trying to decide who to brutally murder first.  
  
Harry said, his hands held in front of him as if he thought they might afford some protection, "hey, Ron, buddy, I'm a victim here too. If I could get out of it, I would."  
  
"Yeah, maybe, but I bet Ginny won't have to do it if you're dead."  
  
When Parvati and Padma returned, with several gargantuan bottles of maple syrup, they found Ron chasing Harry around the room throwing various hexes and curses at him. Lavender whispered something to Padma and Parvati and Parvati passed whatever mesage it was on to Dean. Padma approached Ginny and Hermione, but they both refused to comply with whatever it was they were asked.  
  
As he was chasing Harry, Ron suddenly felt his arms being grabbed, then his legs. He was literally thrown into a chair and tied down using various spare pieces of clothing. Hermione moved towards him but Lavender warned, in a surprisingly commanding tone, that if Hermione tried anything she'd be tied up next to Ron in a heartbeat.  
  
Dean seemed to be standing guard. Ginny seemed to be recovering from shellshock. Harry seemed to be backing away towards the door. Lavender, Parvati, and Padma shared a look and then pounced, trying to take off his shirt.  
  
"I can do it myself!" Harry yelled. He recieved admiring stares from all the girls, even Hermione. Harry glanced at Ron when he heard the other boy exhaling sharply out of his nostrils. Harry would have to be sure to make a hasty retreat well before Ron got out--assuming Ginny didn't kill him first anyway. Harry looked around nervously, blushing, and then lied down on the floor. Lavender shoved a bottle of syrup towards Ginny, who paused and then jerkily grabbed it. She looked down at Harry, who shrugged sheepishly at her. She hesitantly squeezed a little drop of syrup onto his abs, a couple of inches above his belly button.  
  
"Harry looks delicious."  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Luna, who was staring (dreamily as ever) at Harry. They turned back to Ginny. She coughed and looked down at Harry. Ginny had to agree with Luna. He looked delicious. By sheer force of will she managed to not let any trace of a smile sneak into her expression. After a moment she used her dot as an eye and added the necessary parts to create a smiley face. Down on the right side of Harry's belly button she drew a spiral. up near his collar bone she drew a cat.  
  
Parvati squinted at it. "Is that an octopus?" she asked.  
  
"No!" Ginny yelled angrily. "It's a cat," she added haughtily.  
  
"Oh..." Parvati replied, doubt positively seeping out of her pores.  
  
Ginny put the bottle down. The more she drew the longer it would take to lick it all up. She inhaled deeply, looking at Harry's face. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was muttering something. A little puzzled, she determined to interrogate him about it later. Ginny leaned down and cautiously licked up the first spot she had drawn. There were some hoots and whistles. She licked up the other eye. Ginny would die before she admitted it, but she was actually quite enjoying the experience.  
  
Harry was not. He certainly would have been if all he had to do was sit back, relax, and... well, enjoy. Unfortunately he was now surrounded by giggling girls, an extremely angry brother, and the love of his life... and he had a problem. He was a teenage boy with a gorgeous girl licking his chest. He was bound to have that particular problem. The sensation of Ginny's tongue hesitently exploring his flesh was unbearable.   
  
He was goddamned horny.  
  
Harry tried to distract himself by muttering about other things, completely non-arousing things. Quidditch...that's good, flying, looking for the snitch, seeing Ginnys flying beneath him, the wind blowing her robes up a little--no! Bad! He thought about potions. Ok, good, nobody could be horny thinking about Snape... and then Ginny started sucking. Holy shit. Think of something else, anything else!  
  
Ginny had grown frustrated trying to get the syrup off one little spot and sucked a little, hoping that would help. She glanced at Harry's face again. Ginny was confused. She was enjoying herself despite how incredibly embarassing this all was, but Harry looked like he was being tortured! Shouldn't he be enjoying this too? She felt little flickers of anger flash inside her. What was wrong with him anyway? He was a teenage boy, should he be pleased that he had a girl licking his chest!?!  
  
Harry as in agony. He couldn't hold out much longer. He tried picturing Umbridge in a bikini. Ok, that worked. Ah! No! Ginny in a bikini! NOT HELPING! He didn't even care that everyone else was watching or that Ron was going to castrate him if he noticed his arousal at this point, but he did care if Ginny saw. Who knows how she'd react if she noticed a tent in his pants?  
  
Ginny was genuinely pissed off. What she was doing sent delightful tingles all throughout her body. A terrifying warmth was spreading in her thighs and abdomen. Harry was sporting a pained grimace. He was going to get it for this!  
  
He couldn't let her see, she'd hate him. He couldn't, he just couldn't. He desperately tried to control himself and then... it was over. The maple syrup was gone.  
  
Harry sat up and curled his body so that his lap was hidden. He was about to smile in relief when Ron started thrashing wildly in the chair. Dean slapped him and Ron calmed down slightly, settling for a furious glare. He knew what Harry was hiding and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
Ginny threw the die down and looked at it. The most evil smirk yet beheld appeared on her face.  
  
"Lavender."  
  
Lavender paled, then laughed uncomfortably. "Game over!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Harry yelled.  
  
Lavender shrugged and went to grab the die. She looked at it strangely.  
  
"But... this says Neville..."  
  
"Oh?" Ginny asked, smiling sweetly. "I must have read it wrong."  
  
"That's my girl!" Harry uttered merily.  
  
"No I'm not, Harry Potter!"  
  
Ron gave a muffled cheer, Harry's face fell, and Ginny ran out of the room. Hermione followed closely. Harry was horribly confused.  
  
"But she wasn't that mad when I asked her about the dream, or even after you dared her... why's she so mad now?" Harry sighed. Dean and the girls (not including Luna, who was crawling along the ground with her nose on the ground like a bloodhound as she followed a small insect) shrugged.   
  
A moment later, Ginny and Hermione came back in. To Harry's utter bafflement, Ginny kissed him on the cheek and then ran back out, giggling.  
  
Harry was so confounded he just stared at the door she had walked out of. After a few moments he turned to Hermione, unable to conjure up even a single sound. Hermione smiled.  
  
"I explained something to her," Hermione said. Then she leaned over and whispered in his ear "she was mad because she thought you _didn't like it_." Harry stared at her.  
  
"Honestly, boys!" Hermione sighed. She marched over to Ron and whispered something in his ear, then untied him. Harry got ready to bolt, but to his surprise Ron just sat there, thinking. Harry shrugged and went up to bed.  
  
A few minutes later Ron came in. Harry once again prepared himself for a good, strong retreat.  
  
"Harry, mate... if you can control yourself like that, I guess I can even trust you with Ginny. if Hermione did that to me... this doesn't change the rules! No groping, no removal of clothing, no nothing! But..." Ron paused, apparently a little disappointed, then added "I won't kill you."  
  
"Oh. That's good."  
  
"Unless I catch any wandering hands."  
  
"Right."  
  
Harry grinned as Ron fell into bed and promptly began snoring. Harry supressed a chuckle. That game was most definitely worth it.  
  
1. From "Harry Potter and the Curse of Manskiri"   
  
Ok, not exactly the height of literature, and not really even true to a lot of characters (notably Lavender, Parvati, and Padma), but oh well! Ok, here's a question: what's up with J.K. Rowling and alliterative names? 


End file.
